Computers have become a necessity to run a business. The use of a computer has also become commonplace in most every modern home. Unfortunately, computers and related electronic equipment require numerous cables for operation. For instance, a conventional computer system requires cabling for power, monitors, keyboards, cursor controllers, battery back-ups, printers and so forth. A common desktop may include cabling for land based telephones, lamps, radios, Wi-Fi connections, power strips for cellular telephone backup and the like.
Despite advances in wireless communication, desktops are covered with cables. For instance, a laptop computer may be wireless, but for extended use, the computer will need to be connected to an electrical power source. If the laptop computer is used for any length of time, the laptop would likely be connected to a larger display screen, bigger keyboard and so forth, again leading to numerous cables. The cables may be tied together for organization, but still leave an unsightly bundle. Use of such devices on modern glass tabletops highlights the need for cable organization and concealment. For instance, the placement of a computer, printer, telephone or the like on a table for use will require the device(s) to be powered by an electrical source. Whether the electrical outlet is located on a wall or on a floor, cabling will be required to connect the device to an electrical outlet. For this reason, devices have been commercialized in an effort to conceal the cables using a cable management system. Known cable management systems include U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,020 directed to a cable duct that can be covered by a lid. Such a device manages the cable bundle by placing the cords within a guide. A lid is then placed over the guide to conceal the opening for the guide.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,476 discloses a cable guide formed from articulated, partially overlapping individual components. The components include two different and alternating shapes that have a snap-on cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,654 discloses a flexible cable guide having first and second cable guide members. The first end of the first guide member defines a socket; the second guide member is snap fit into the socket of the first cable guide member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,195 discloses a cable guide assembly formed from a curved telescoping trough assembly having a base with upstanding sidewalls and an open top.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,684 discloses an adjustable cable management trough having sidewalls extending from a base to define a U-shaped guide.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,026,553 discloses a cable management system formed from a wire cage assembly. A cable guide mounts to the wire cage assembly through a latching mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,439,446 discloses a cable routing device having links that are joined together in pivoting fashion. The device employs links that are arranged one behind the other in a pivoting manner to obtain a range of 45-135 degrees with the longitudinal axis of the cable routing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,893,353 discloses a cable guide device using a bracket joint formed from left and right side link modules having spaced apart plates and coupling portions between the plates.
European Patent EP1099058B1 discloses a ball and socket joint, the socket joint shaped to apply pressure on the ball.
What is presented is an improved cable management system that eliminates the need for a lid to conceal a guide opening, and provides angular adjustment by use of a ball and socket coupling.